


The Rose and the Dagger

by AlliCamAllison



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rumbelle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlliCamAllison/pseuds/AlliCamAllison
Summary: A young woman wakes up in a hospital, in a city of Maine, Storybrooke. She is amnesic. She is going to get acquainted with a strange individual, Mister Gold. Will the young woman succeed in remembering her past?





	1. Desperate souls

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, there was a poor peasant who lived with his only son. He was despised by the whole village. It was said he was a coward. Years ago, he had fled the Ogres War by deliberately injuring his leg. Ever since he had had to lean on a stick to walk. Thus, in addition to being called a coward, some would name him lame duck, and use the most scatterbrain names they could find. But his real name was Rumpelstiltskin. One day, while he was trying to spin wool in his modest home, he heard movement outside. It was the king's army that came to recruit young souls for the Ogres War. His son Baelfire would turn twelve the next day, and it was at that age that the young men had to leave for the war. Rumplestiltskin felt his stomach knot as he realized what it was about. He did not want, by no means, his son to leave and fight, he did not want to lose him. He was the most precious thing he had in the entire world. Once the king’s men had left, he went back into the house, and began to collect things in a bag.

Then Baelfire came back:

-Dad what are you doing? he said, looking at his father.

-We must leave Bae. We must leave as quickly as possible and far away from here.

-But why, where do you want to go? he asked in a worried tone.

-They’ll come back tomorrow to get you and the other children to take you on the battlefield. I don’t want you to go Bae. We must go.

-But Dad, leaving will not change anything. They’ll find us.

-Not if we leave now.

-Dad, you can’t always run away from the danger.  
He put his hand on the bag that his father was trying to fill. The latter paused, and looked into his son's eyes.

-Baelfire, you do not understand, if you go on the battlefield, you will die.  
Tears began to well up in his eyes. "And I do not want to lose you! I do not want to lose my boy!" He put his hand on his son’s shoulder. "I beg you Bae, we must leave." Baelfire knew that his father was right, but he wanted to be brave. He wanted to fight, he wanted to win, he did not want to be called a coward. But even if his father’s attitude saddened him, he knew he was doing it to protect him. Understanding all the love his father felt toward him, he hugged him, and Rumplestiltskin did the same.

 

*******

The woman closed the book she was reading with a sceptical look. She put it on the bedside table that was next to her. A nurse came into her room. She was a young woman with short brown hair. She smiled as she entered before asking:

-So how do you feel today?

-Better, thank you, the young woman replied.

-I'm going to take your blood pressure. Memory still hasn’t returned?

-No, still nothing. I don’t even remember my name, she said with a desperate tone.

The nurse put the device around her arm. The pressure made the young woman slightly shudder.

-I'm sure you'll recover your memory, you just need some time. Has anyone come to visit you?

-No, no one.

The young woman in the white coat sits on the edge of the bed, trying to comfort her patient.

"My name is Mary-Margaret. If you need anything, call me I'll be there. Okay?

-Thank you so much.

The nurse smiled. She saw the book on the nightstand. "Is it your book?" She asked.

-Apparently yes, I was told it was with me when I was found.

-Have you tried to browse it? Maybe it would remind you of some things.

-Yes, I'm reading it, but I have no recollection.

-Give yourself some time. Sometimes this kind of disorder occurs when a person has experienced an intense emotional shock. Maybe bits will come back' she said, withdrawing the blood pressure monitor from the arm of the young woman. "In any case, your blood pressure is perfect! I'll come back in a bit! Take all the rest you need! " She had just closed the door when the young women resumed reading her book, trying to recall her past, a past that was oblivion to her, a past that did not exist. In fact, her past went back to the time when she saw a car driving toward her, ploughing her in a way that made her collapse. She remembers waking up in this hospital, where she learned that she had been in a coma for two days. Here is all she remembers. She opened the book again at the page where she left it off and resumed her reading.

 

*******

Rumple and Baelfire were already two kilometers from the village they had fled. It was pitch dark. Rumple was holding a torch and her son walked right beside him.

-Do not worry Bae, Rumple said, we'll stop when we’ll no longer see the lights of the village. Are you okay my boy? Your feet do not hurt you?

-I'm fine dad, do not worry.

Baelfire loved his father more than anything else. He was always worried about him. When in that moment he knew that his leg was terribly hurting his father. But he kept walking without complaining. He even worried about his son.

-So much the better, let’s keep going.

Suddenly they could hear horse steps in the distance.

-Bae find somewhere to hide, Rumple said. But the horses were already there even before they have had time to hide.

-Stop! shouted the men on horses.

One of them dismounted.

-What are you doing at this hour, in this remote place? he asked in a scornful tone.

-We are going to the market of the neighbouring towns, we left early to be the first ones there tomorrow morning, Rumpelstiltskin said in a tone lacking of insurance.

-Oh yes?! We would rather say that you were fleeing your village, said the man haughtily. Who are you? What is your name? Let me guess, the cripple? Wooden leg? Lame duck! sneered the man. All the other riders did the same.

Baelfire snapped "his name is Rumpelstiltskin! "

-Rumple, I know you ... it was you who ran away from the Ogres War! It is you the coward of the village! You whose wife left you because you are not capable of fulfilling your duties of head of household! he continued, chuckling.

-Please, not in front of my son, said Rumple, looking pained.

-How old is your son exactly, and what is his name?

-I am Baelfire and I will turn twelve tomorrow!

-Bae no! shouted his father.

-That explains everything, said the man with a smirk. "Take the child!" he ordered.

-No please, what do you want? Rumple begged, upset.

-What do I want ? It is not what I want, but what can you give me. You have no money, no property, no power. And what you do best is to submit yourself. Kiss my boots!

-I do not understand, Rumple said, very embarrassed. The man repeated "kiss my boots! ".

-Not in front of my son, I beg you! Rumple begged.

-Kiss my boots! the man ordered violently, threatening to grab his sword. Rumpelstiltskin immediately fell at his feet and kissed his shoes. The man and the riders around him laughed with all their breath. The man violently kicked Rumple, who found himself lying on the ground.

-Dad ! Baelfire exclaimed and then rushed to his father. The man came closer.

-Baelfire, get away, Rumple said.

-He is right' replied the man, "this will not be a pretty sight." And he gave him blows with a sadistic smile. "You are not even able to defend yourself, how sad!" He then mounted his horse, and they walked away, leaving Baelfire with his poor father. Suddenly, a female voice rose. A woman who looked sixty years old appeared from behind the trees. She had cheap and damaged clothes, she did not seem very rich either.

-Wait, I’m going to help you. She came near Rumple, who gestured in defense.

-I am not going to hurt you, I am going to help you. Do not have fear, she assured.

-Thanks ma’am, Baelfire said.

She helped Rumple get back to his feet and helped him walk. She led them towards a cabin at the bottom of the path. She laid Rumple on a bunk, and dressed his wounds.

-I ... I do not have anything to pay you, muttered Rumple.

-Do not worry, you'll pay me when you can. For now, you must rest.

She wipe the blood that was on his face with a damp cloth. He closed his eyes, exhausted, and fell asleep. Baelfire came nearer.

-Is he going to die? he asked, terrified.

-No boy! reassured the woman. "He'll feel better tomorrow I would take out already!"

The Baelfire’s face seemed to light up when he heard this. He yawned.

-Come with me, I think you're tired!

She set another berth on the other side of the cabin. She covered Baelfire with a blanket, and he immediately fell asleep. She returned to Rumple, and watched him for a while before muttering "all magic comes with a price, but I will not be the one to pay it."


	2. The Dagger

Rumple felt the sunbeams on his face. He opened his eyes, wondering where he was. His memory gradually returned, he remembered how the king's men had humiliated him in front of his son. Besides, where was his son? He suddenly sat up, surprised that his wounds from the day before almost did not hurt him anymore. Worried, he shouted the name of his son. The woman then entered the cabin. When she saw him, she exclaimed:

"You seem to be better!"

-Where is my son? Rumple asked.

-Your son is well, reassured the woman.

She called Baelfire who was outside the hut and asked him to come back. He immediately threw himself into his father's arms. The woman left them for a moment to share this moment of happiness. A few minutes later, Rumpelstiltskin went out of the hut, assisted by his son. He approached the woman who was preparing lunch.

-I thank you, he said, "but we will not outstay your welcome any longer. We are going to resume our journey.

" But you are not going to take the same road as last night! she said. "They will find you, for sure!"

-She is right, Dad, Baelfire said.

Rumple had to face facts: it was not very careful. But what else could he do?

-But I cannot go back to my village. At this hour, they are probably already stealing children from their parents. Whatever I do, I am trapped, said Rumple, looking distraught.

'I may know a way that could help you. The woman said calmly.

-Which is? Rumple asked, eyes filled with hope.

-A legend says that there is a castle deep within this forest. And in this castle, behind a huge tapestry, a dagger with magical powers is hidden.

Rumple listened attentively.

-He who possess this dagger can summon the Dark One, pursued the woman. "This creature has the strongest powers that can exist. It is even said that the one who kills him with the dagger recovers his powers and becomes in turn the Dark One."

'But if this is true, why didn’t you go there? Rumple replied.

 -I might live in misery, but it is not enough to use such a great magic. Because magic always comes with a price. And the more powerful and obscure magic is, the higher the price, explained the woman. "But since you have no other options, the Dark One might be able to protect you and your son. "

Rumple looked at his son, who looked back at him.

-We are going to get that dagger, decided Rumple. "Thank you madam for your hospitality." He was about to leave when he asked: "Excuse me, but I have not even introduced myself to you. My name is Rumpelstiltskin, and I am happy to have met you. "

-Me as well, she replied. "If ever we meet again, you can call me Cora."

 

*******

 

-Always reading! said Mary-Margaret while she entered the room with a tray of food in her hands. The sound of her voice startled the young woman sitting on her hospital bed, and interrupted her reading.

-I'm sorry, I did not mean to scare you, apologized nurse.

-It’s nothing, the young woman replied. She closed her book and put it on her bedside table. Mary-Margaret put the tray on a small table on wheels and put it at the disposal of the young woman.

-You will have to find a name, joked Mary-Margaret. "At least in the meantime."

-I have absolutely no idea what it could be,' said the young and desperate woman.

-Have you not found a name that would fit you in this book? the nurse asked. Mary-Margaret took the book and opened it to a random page. She quickly ran through the text when she suddenly exclaimed, "Belle! How about Belle? "

-It's very nice, but I do not think it fits me.

-Are you kidding! You are gorgeous! exclaimed Mary-Margaret. "From now on, I'll call you Belle! ". This made the beautiful one laugh, and her sparkling blue eyes lit up. Mary-Margaret gently closed the book, when something fell out of it. She picked it up. It was a pretty dried rose.

-Oh my apologies, I almost damaged it, said Mary-Margaret while handing her the rose.

-I did not know there was a rose in the book, a surprised Belle said replied. As she grabbed the rose, very blurry images came back to her. Someone hands her the rose, she thanks the person, she sees a smile on her face, and then nothing.

-Belle, are you all right? Mary-Margaret asked worryingly, seeing that her patient’s mind was elsewhere.

-I think I've got a memory, she said when she came back to her senses. "Someone gave me this rose, but I forgot the face."

-It's a good start, reassured Mary-Margaret. "I wish you bon appétit," she said, leaving the room. Belle contemplated the flower for a few more minutes, to remember some other things, but in vain. Disappointed, she put the pretty dried rose back in the book and continued reading until the end of the night.

 

*******

 

After a long hour of walk, Rumple and Baelfire saw the castle the woman had indicated.

 'You're going to wait here. Rumple said to his son. "If I'm not back in an hour, you go back, and find the woman who hosted us. But most importantly, you do not join me in this castle. "

Rumple made Baelfire promise to obey him. And he went towards the castle, leaning on his stick. Baelfire watched him move away until all he could see was the ajar door of the castle.

Rumple gently pushed open the ajar front door of the castle. It creaked, which gave shivers to Rumple. He reassured himself by thinking of his son, that he was doing it to protect him, which renewed his courage. He entered the castle. The place was dark. Who could live in this place wondered Rumple. Could this be the Dark One’s Castle? The woman had not said. Rumple had to find the large tapestry behind which the dagger was hidden. It did not take him long to find it. Indeed, it was huge. Rumple had never seen such a tapestry. He approached the canvas. He slowly put his trembling hand on it. Then he grabbed the canvas and pulled with all his strength. It fell to the ground with a great noise that echoed throughout the castle. Only then did Rumple see the famous dagger, hanging in a recess of the wall. He took it gently. He had it, he had the dagger of the Dark One! But a huge doubt invaded him. And if all this was pure madness? A man who could be controlled by a dagger! Who would have believed such a thing? The woman had said it, it was a legend. But he had believed it. Wanting to still go until the end of his quest, he held up the dagger and exclaimed: "Dark One, I summon you! ".

All he heard was the most complete silence. Rumple waited, but nothing happened. So that was how it had to end, he thought. He had come all this way for nothing. All this for an ordinary dagger hidden behind a tapestry. Devastated, he turned to leave, when he found himself face to face with the Dark One. He jumped in front of this creature. He held the dagger before him to defend himself.

-Who summoned me? uttered the Dark One with an icy tone. Rumple did not fully perceive his face, but he looked like he had greenish skin

-Dark One, submit yourself, I control you, Rumple shouted with a trembling voice.

-Yes, you control me, but you do not realize what you have in your hands.

-You think me weak, Rumple said. You do not believe me capable of having power! And in a fright impulse, he threw himself on the Dark One and thrust the dagger in his chest. The latter fell down and exhaled his last breath. Rumple was shaken by what he had done. He then removed the bloody dagger from the lifeless body. And he saw with amazement that, on the dagger, was engraved the name of Rumpelstiltskin.

 

Baelfire sat at the foot of a tree when he saw his father come back. He ran toward him.

-Dad, are you okay? He exclaimed.

-Yes, I'm fine Bae. I’ve never felt better. Let's go home.

-What have you done to your walking stick? asked the child.

-I got rid of it, I do not need it anymore.


	3. Broken Heart

The forest seemed quiet and peaceful. Suddenly, in the distance, a horse canter rose. A young rider went like a shot in the forest, ordering her horse to speed up. The young woman with braided brown hair was an excellent rider. When she finally arrived at her destination, she dismounted, and found herself at the foot of a dark castle. She approached the front door and knocked, worried. Cora opened the door.

-Mother! What is happening? asked the shaken young woman. "Your messenger brought me your message which was not very reassuring." Her mother looked full of sorrow.

-Regina, I'm sorry my darling, 'she said before letting her in, showing her the terrible news. The girl then saw a man lying on the ground, his chest covered with blood. The blood of the young woman froze at the sight of the lifeless body of her fiancé.

-Daniel! Regina yelled, rushing toward him. Her grief was immense. She felt her heart break. The love of her life, the only man she ever loved was gone, he was gone. She took him in her arms, squeezing him with all her strength. The pain was too strong. She wanted to die, too. Daniel was buried the next day. Regina had stayed with him all night. And now here she was at his grave. Her mother came to comfort her.

-Who could have done such a thing! exclaimed Regina before bursting into tears.

-There is a way of knowing. Cora said. She conjured a crystal ball inside her hands. She focused on the ball, when suddenly, it conjured images of the murder of Daniel. Regina then saw the name of the murderer of her fiancé on the dagger. She fell down on her knees before yelling with all her heart, "I will make him pay one way or another for what he did. I will ruin his happiness as it ruined mine! Rumpelstiltskin I curse you, I curse you! 

 

*******

Belle heard that a knock on her door.

"It's time pretty lady" said a voice on the other side of the door. It was Gaston who came to fetch Belle to her first table service.

  
-I'll be right here, she replied. Before the first guests arrive, Gaston showed her the various tasks she would have to perform tonight. He was very nice to her. A little too much sometimes, for her taste. At almost every sentence he complimented her. It was almost embarrassing for the young woman. The evening service was quite long and exhausting for Belle. The comings and goings, the dishes not to spill, be polite with customers even if they are not. But she had found a job and a home, and she was proud of it. Once the service over, it was very late and Belle was just finishing cleaning the tables. Gaston came to see her and complimented her once more for her work.

-I'm going outside to smoke a cigarette, would you like to join? he asked with a charming smile.

-I'm sorry, Gaston, but I don't smoke.

-Just at least to get some fresh air, after all the efforts you have made tonight. As he insisted, the young woman agreed, and they both went out outside. The city was deserted at this late hour. Belle leaned against the wall trying to find a topic of conversation.

-You do not smoke? Belle asked seeing that Gaston had neither his pack of cigarettes, nor his lighter.

-I thought we could do something else.

-Uh ... like what? The young woman began to worry. She should not have to accept this little night stroll.

-As you may have noticed, I have feelings for you, Belle, and I know it's mutual.

How could he say it so directly and with such arrogance thought Belle. But what did he have in mind? "He does not dare to think that I'm going to fall for him," thought Belle.

-I'm sorry, Gaston, but I think there's a misunderstanding. You and I, we've only known each other for a couple of hours, and ...

-Those few hours allowed me to discover an exquisite beauty," he said, approaching her.

-Gaston, please, I must go to bed now, she said trying to stop this awkward moment. If he was not her boss, she would already be long gone, but she told herself he was going to stop his foolish thoughts.

-No, stay for a bit.

How dare he thought Belle. He then went up to kiss her. The young woman uttered a cry of amazement, and she pushed him away. But he grabbed her, while she was trying to set herself free. She felt his lips on hers. His breathe smelt of tobacco, she could have vomited. She turned her head, struggling.

-Let me go, you are hurting me! She yelled. But he continued to hold onto her with more violence.

-Stop! Help! she screamed. At that moment, a man walked by the alley where were Belle and Gaston. He was startled by the cries. He stopped. Gaston immediately saw it and dropped the young woman crying. He glanced at the man and went back inside. He was a man of about fifty, wearing a dark suit and a walking stick. He moved toward Belle. Her shoulder-length hair fluttered in the wind. Belle's heart was pounding, she was in shock. She watched the man come closer. She did not know what to do. Should she thank him or run away? Which kind of man was he to make Gaston run away without saying a word, just at his sight? He was close to her. She could not say anything, she was terrified. He then removed his suit jacket.

-Put it on, he said, wrapping the jacket around Belle's shoulders. The pressure she had felt went down suddenly. She was finally able to talk.

-Thank you. She said, looking at the man who understood that this word came right out of her heart.

-I can drive you home if you wish. He said in a quiet tone.

-That is... I was working here, and I was also housed. But it's over. She said sadly.

-Then come with me I'll take you to a place where you will be better than this dump.

He invited her to follow her. Suddenly a noise rose. Gaston had thrown Belle's book out of the window shouting "and do not forget your filthy book", and immediately closed the window.

-My book! exclaimed Belle rushing to get it. She checked that the rose was still in its place, and that the book was not damaged. The man was surprised by the attention she could give to a single book.

-It's good, let's go, said Belle confused to make the man wait. They walked together along the sidewalk without exchanging any words. You could only hear the man's walking stick echoing on the pavement. Suddenly he stopped in front of a small house. Belle looked at the front, where was written "Granny's". The man rang the bell still without say any word. They waited for a few seconds. Light appeared behind the curtains. "Who can that be to awaken us so late, people really do lack nerve! " somebody said behind the door. The man looked up, sketching a half-smile. Belle wondered what would happen next. Suddenly, an old woman opened the door, dressed in a night gown. She began to grumble, but her face completely changed when she saw the man with the walking stick.

-Sir, Mr. Gold, she stammered, surprised.

-Good evening, Granny.

-Uh ... what can I do for you at this late hour? she asked, confused. He then pulled out a dollar from his pocket and gave it to Granny.

-Take care of her, he said. Then he left without saying a word. Granny was troubled and very surprised at this gesture. Then after a moment's reflection, she said to the girl, "Come my child, come in to warm up."


End file.
